Soul of the Crimson Dragon
by ShunKuso
Summary: During the time skip between the end of Z-ONE and the final episodes There was a seventh signer a duelist that dueled with his soul.This going to be about Luna and a new crush for her and Yusei and Akiza's relationship. YuseixAkiza and LunaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Luna Harts Kite.

"Leo hurry up!"The seafoam greenette said calling out to her twin brother who yelled back,"I'm busy Luna!"

"Come on we have to go to school now!"Luna said storming off she got outside she saw a tall blonde boy with blue spikes on his hair saying,"Hart come on."as a small boy with blue hair came out of the apartment next to leo and luna's with a thermos.

"Kite I'm tired."The boy said getting on his brother's back."Dude you have a thermos of hot chocolate you'll wake up."The tall boy said smiling at his little brother."Heh you're only 12 and you're a better parent than dad."The little brother said drinking his hot chocolate.

"Luna? Luna. LUNA!"Leo yelled getting his sister out of her trance."Huh?" "Luna you were busy looking at that boy with his little brother like you have a" "Ok Leo lets go!"Luna said dragging her brother's arm to the elevator.

(At duel academy.)

"Hey Leo, Luna!"Dexter,Bob,and Patty yelled waving their hands at their two friends."Hey guys you wouldn't believe what I found out."Leo said as Luna ran off to class."What?" "Luna has a crush on this guy next door to us, there he is now!"Leo said pointing to the boy from before with his little brother getting out of duel runner.

"Come on Hart."The boy said walking with his brother inside duel academy.

(during homeroom)

"Class welcome Kite Tenjo he's a new student from California in America."The teacher said as Kite walked in smiling."There's a seat next to Luna."Kite nodded and sat next to Luna taking out a binder and finished drawing Slifer the sky dragon. "Wow Kite you're a good artist."Luna said watching him draw."Thanks with all the spare time I had I learned to draw duel monsters."Kite said putting it away.

(during duel p.e)

"Ok the next duel is Sly vs Kite"The teacher said as the two duelists took their spot.

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

**Sly hand: 5 cards**

**Kite hand: 5 cards**

"My turn draw!"Kite said drawing a card."By discarding 2 photon lizards,Photon Leo (2100/1100) is special summoned,and by playing this Galaxy Dragon's wake spell it fuses two monsters in my grave into my Galaxy dragon's doppelganger monster (3000/0) from my by tributing the two monsters with more than 2000 atk I can summon my Photon Dragon (lv 7 2400/2000) and I end my turn.

**Turn 2**

**Sly hand: 6 cards**

**Kite hand: 1 card**

"I'll summon Electric kid and his ability tunes him with Maurading captain to synchro summon Gaia Knight the force of earth!"Sly said bringing out a monster with two short lances in it's hand."And united we stand gives it 300 more atk points and now he attacks Photon Dragon!"

"I'll use Photon dragon's ability by removing from play a Photon monster from my grave I end the battle phase."

"I end my turn."

**Turn 3**

**Kite hand:2 cards**

**Sly hand:3 cards**

"I play burial from the different I give up 1000 lp (Lp:3000) to add the three monsters removed from play to my grave and with pot of avarice I send the five monsters in my grave to my deck shuffle and draw 2 cards and I play card of sanctity for you to draw 3 cards and for me to draw 5, and I play Photon's calling by discarding two cards I can summon 2 Photon tokens with the combined levels of the monsters I discarded times 200 and I discarded two Galaxy baby dragons both of them lv 5 so my tokens' atk is 2000 each."

"Luna he's about to summon a signer dragon."Ancient fairy dragon said appearing next to Luna."A signer dragon?","Before Life stream dragon and Black winged dragon joined the team My fiancee was a part of the team he was sealed away protecting the world from Red Nova's first attack.","But how do you know he has it?"

"I tribute my two tokens to summon my strongest monster,my own soul!"

"Here he comes Luna get a good look you'll see why we were engaged."

"I SUMMON GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"Kite yelled summoning a dragon more stronger and more ferocious than the other Photon Dragons.

Well so far so good I used Kite and Hart from Zexal since Kite is my favorite character and it would be weird for me if I didn't put Hart to help strengthen Luna and Kite's most of Kite's cards don't exist so I made them up to help with Galaxy eyes photon dragon's summon.

-End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:Yusei loves his Black Rose

"Galaxy eyes photon dragon?!"Leo yelled seeing Kite summon a monster even more awesome than his Life stream dragon.

"He 's big and strong."Bob said hiding behind Patty who asked,"Luna have you ever seen that monster before?"Luna replied with,"No but it sure is pretty."

"Hi Ancient Fairy dragon been a while."Galaxy eyes' spirit said to luna's dragon who replied with a smile and a kiss on Galaxy eyes' cheek.

"Galaxy eyes photon dragon my ultimate beast (3000/2500)!"Kite yelled activating a spell."I activate Galaxy Eyes' Clone summoning 2 Galaxy eyes photon dragon tokens that work as a real Galaxy eyes, and I use my Photon priest's ability that summons it(lv 1 0/0) and my Photon egg(lv 1 100/500) to the field and I tune them to summon Synchro tuner Galaxy eyes Teen Dragon (lv 2 400/1700) and I activate Multiply to summon a second one! And I tune my first Galaxy eyes photon dragon token with my Galaxy eyes teen dragon to summon Neo Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon (lv 10 4500/3000) and I tune my second Galaxy eyes token with my Galaxy eyes Teen dragon token to synchro summon Galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon (lv 10 4000/3000) and I attack Gaia knight with Tachyon dragon (LP 2600) and I use Galaxy eyes' strength spell card to give Galaxy eyes, Neo Galaxy Eyes' atk(Galaxy eyes 7500/5500) I attack you directly GALAXY SUPERNOVA!(LP 0)"

"Man he's a good duelist."Leo said walking back."Kite you were amazing!"Luna yelled running to Kite.

(Afterschool)

"Big bro your duel was shown all over school that was incredible!"Hart said running to his big bro who was being covered by girls asking for dates."Ladies please!Come on Hart let's go home."Kite said finally getting away from the girls who were saying that Hart was cute.

"Hey Kite!"Luna yelled running to the brothers."Hey Luna this my little brother Hart he's only 9 but he's strong."Kite said holding his hand out to Hart."Hi Hart will girls be saying they heart you?"Luna giggled at a joke Kite used to say."I guess hehe."Hart shrugged sheepishly."So can I sleepover Leo's having a sleepover all weekend and Patty from our class is going to be busy and I have nowhere else to go."  
Luna asked embarrassed."Of course Luna."Kite said holding her shoulders and smiling.

(later that day with yusei)

"Hey Yusei I'm going with Carly to Satellite and I won't be back till tomorrow."Jack said leaving the garage.  
"Yeah Martha wants me to go with the kids to an amusement park and I won't be back for 2 days."Crow added walking out alongside Jack.

"*Sigh*I wonder what Akiza's doing?Maybe I should call her."Yusei said getting out from under his runner and calling the girl he had a crush on since he met her 2 years ago."Hello?","Hey Akiza look you want to hang out later after your shift ends at the hospital?","Sure Yusei what do you want to do?","A movie?","Sure I'll see you in an hour."

(after the movie's over)

"Uh oh bad weather."Akiza said as they got closer to Poppo time."Better stay over to stay safe."

(After dinner)

"Good night Akiza you're free to sleep in Jack's bed."Yusei said going upstairs.

(During the night a freak thunder storm happens and it'll help increase Kite and luna's relationship as well as Yusei and Akiza's)

"*BOOM*Yusei?"Akiza asked entering Yusei's room."Yeah Akiza.","Can I sleep in here with you?","Are you scared being alone?","Mmhmm","Here"Yusei said giving Akiza some space to sleep next to Akiza got in the bed she asked him,"Yusei how do you feel about me like be honest.","I feel like I was happy I met you.","Yusei I mean how do you really feel about me.","I feel feelings that I've held back because I don't know how you would act.","Well show me a demonstration."Then Yusei gave Akiza a kiss on her cheek."Yusei I didn't know you felt that way."Akiza blushed."I'm sorry if you dont feel the same mrrph."Yusei was cut off as Akiza kissed him on the lips."Shut up Yusei.","Akiza you're my Black Rose."Yusei said as he put his arms around Akiza as they kept their lips pressed together and slept in each other's arms.

(Over at Kite's)

"AHHH!"Luna yelled in fear covering herself from the thunder as it got louder each clap."LUNA!"A voice said shaking Luna."Kite?","Are you okay I heard you scream and I ran over here.","Kite."Luna whispered hugging Kite in fear."Luna relax.","Kite it's scary can you stay here with me?","Luna.","Please Kite it's so scary I don't want to be alone.","Luna calm down.","Please Kite I'm so scared please stay with mrph"  
Luna was cut off like Yusei as Kite pressed his lips against hers."Kite?","Did that calm you down?"Kite said smiling still holding Luna in his arms."It calmed me down and more."Luna said putting her lips back with Kite's."Of course I'll stay with you,as long as it keeps you calm and happy.",."Thank you Kite."Luna said staying in Kite's arms as the thunder storm kept going all night.

Well only chapter two and the two main pairings are together already.

-End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's rev it up,Stardust dragon vs Galaxy eyes photon dragon.

(in the morning)

"Morning Kite,Kite?"Luna asked rubbing her eyes waking up and to see her new boyfriend disappeared."Kite?"  
Luna called walking around in the hallway."In here."Kite answered back from his exercise room."Morning cutie pie."Luna said walking in to see Kite lifting some weights."98,99,100 hey Luna sleep well?"Kite asked kissing luna after putting the weights down."Heh you're a sweaty mess."Luna joked seeing Kite full of sweat."Heh,just watch some T.V I'm gonna shower after I get out I'll start breakfast."Kite said walking out.

"Hi Luna."Hart said going to the living room after Luna turned on the T.V."You and my brother enjoy yourselves?","Huh Hart don't get the wrong-","Calm down Luna I'm joking I think you and my brother are cute together.","Well one brother agrees if Leo finds out(Luna ugh!Dad left me in charge and you and Kite are not allowed to be together!)he'll flip."

"Mornin bro!"Kite yelled coming out with a red Plaid shirt with the sleeves pushed up with a black shirt underneath with a pair of Blue jeans."Le menu this morning is Pancakes,Eggs,Bacon,and Orange juice!"Kite joked in a french accent getting out Milk,butter,bacon,orange juice,and pancake mix as Hart and Luna laughed at his accent.

(after breakfast finished cooking)

"This is good."Luna said muffled eating her pancakes while Hart scarfed down everything on his plate, while Kite looked at Hart with amazement."Hey Kite I want you to come with me to my friend Yusei's he's a good guy and mechanic and awesome duelist.","Sure."

(After breakfast)

"Come on guys."Kite said going to his runner."Hart you got the sidecar and Luna what happened to your ride?","It won't start","Just sit behind me and hold on tight."

(at Yusei's place)

"Morning yusei."Akiza said kissing Yusei."Morning Akiza,you hungry?","Starved."

(after breakfast)

"*Knock* *knock* Come in."Yusei said as someone knocked on the door."Morning!"Luna said walking in with Kite and Hart."Hey Luna who are your friends?"Akiza asked washing dishes and noticing Hart hiding behind Kite.

"I'm Kite this is my little brother Hart."Kite said walking behind Hart."So you're Akiza and Yusei from Team 5D's well I'm a fan."Kite said shaking Yusei's hand."Yusei,Kite you guys should duel!"Luna added."  
Yeah Yusei yesterday in Duel academy they broadcasted his duel and he duels like you and Jack."Akiza said helping Luna's idea."Ok but it'll be a turbo duel."Kite said going to his runner.

(at the turbo duel track)

"Ready Yusei","Let's go!"

"DUEL!"

**Turn 1**

"The first turn is mine!"Yusei said going ahead of Kite."By discarding a card I can summon Quickdraw Synchron(700/1400)  
and because I have a tuner monster Quillbolt hedgehog(800/800) comes to the field from the graveyard,by discarding Sonic Chick I can summon Big One Warrior(100/600),I summon Junk Synchron(1300/500) and his ability brings back Sonic Chick(300/300),so I'll tune Quickdraw with Big One warrior to synchro summon Junk Gardna(1400/2600)w,and I'll tune Junk Synchron with Quillbolt to Synchro summon Junk Warrior(2300/1300) who gains Sonic Chick's 300 atk(2600/1300) and I'll end my turn with this facedown."

**Turn 2**

**Yusei SPC:1**

**Kite SPC:1**

"I'll discard my Photon Leo and Photon Priest to summon Photon Phantom(lv 7 200/1200) and thanks to my Phantom's ability by removing it from play I can summon the monsters I discarded to Summon it so go Photon Revival."Kite started off bringing out level 7 Photon Tiger and level 1 Photon Priest."And now I'll use my Priest's ability to summon Photon Egg(lv 1 100/500) and now I'll tune the two of them to synchro summon Synchro Tuner Galaxy eyes teen dragon(lv2 400/1700) now by discarding 2 cards my Leo's ability to destroy all monsters on your field!"

"Not so fast I use Starlight road a card that negates Tiger's ability and summons Stardust dragon."Yusei said summoning his best monster.

"Heh well I discarded my Photon Jar and when he's discarded I can draw as many cards equal to the monsters on the field and since there's your 2 Junk monsters,and Sonic chick,and my Tiger and Teen Dragon that's five!"Kite added drawing five cards."And my other monster was my Galaxy dragon doppelganger that summons a token(3000/0),and now by tributing Tiger and my token I summon Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon(3000/2500)!"Then just as Galaxy eyes and Stardust looked at each other ready to fight Yusei,Luna,and Akiza's marks started glowing.

"My signer mark?"Akiza asked looking at her arm glow."Ancient Fairy Dragon was right!Galaxy eyes is a signer dragon!"Luna yelled pumping her fist in the air."What?"Then as Yusei looked at his arm the crimson dragon appeared and went through Kite."AHHHH!"Kite yelled as his arm started to burn and on his arm a mark that looked a Fireball showed up.

"Luna that's the mark the crimson dragon was missing!"Ancient fairy dragon said appearing out of nowhere in spirit form."THE SOUL OF THE CRIMSON DRAGON!"

-Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Life is Showtime,Kite's Accel Synchro.

"AAAHHH!"Kite yelled as his arm was burning since he summoned Galaxy eyes he became a signer."KITE!"  
Yusei yelled looking back."I'm ok my arm just hurts."Kite yelled back wincing in pain."It's still my turn and I'll end my turn with this face down.

**Turn 3**

**Yusei SPC:2**

**Kite SPC:2**

"I'll summon Turbo synchron(100/500) and now that he's on the field I'll tune him and Sonic Chick to synchro summon "my"synchro tuner Formula Synchron(200/1500)."Yusei said bringing out his synchro tuner and starting an accel synchro."Yusei an accel Synchro?"Akiza said looking with amazement."CLEAR MIND! I'll tune my level 8 Stardust dragon with my level 2 Formula SYNCHRO! TAKE FLIGHT SHOOTING STAR DRAGON(3300/2500)!"Yusei exclaimed summoning his accel synchro monster."I activate my Speed Spell-Count Up by discarding two cards I get 4 speed counters and now I play my Speed Spell-Speed Energy now because I have 6 Speed counters my Shooting Star Dragon gains 1200 atk(4500/2500)! Shooting star dragon attack! STARDUST MIRAGE!"

"Kite do something!"Luna yelled but Kite wouldn't listen he was too scared to make a move.

"Kite don't be scared."A voice started to say."M-Mom?"Kite said as he was in a flashback in the hospital before his mom passed away."Kite don't be scared if I do die remember you have your little brother and he has you and whatever girl my little boy ends up with I'm glad he'll be happy with her."The memory ended as a tear shed from Kite's eyes remembering his mom and her last words."This duel's not over yet I tune my Galaxy eyes with my teen dragon!","What!? You can Accel Synchro too!","CLEAR MIND! ACCEL SYNCHRO!RISE UP NEO GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON(4500/4000)!"

"That's his Accel synchro monster?!"Luna gasped seeing the huge dragon appear in flames.

"SHOOTING STAR DRAGON KEEP ON ATTACKING STARDUST MIRAGE!","TACHYON DRAGON COUNTER!TACHYON SUPERNOVA!","I activate Clustering Wishes since Shooting Star Dragon was destroyed in battle by removing from play the needed monsters I can synchro summon Stardust Dragon from my grave so I tune my Fortress warrior that I discarded and Sonic Chick with my quickdraw synchron!"Yusei said bringing out his Stardust

"I'll do the samething!Trap card open Photon Roar! Now by removing from play Tiger,and my doppelganger I can bring back Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon! Yusei let's end this! I play RISING ENERGY! BY DISCARDING 1 CARD YOUR STARDUST GAINS 1500 ATK(4000/2000) AND I PLAY MY QUICKPLAY SPEED SPELL RISING ENERGY AND COUNT UP I DISCARD 1 CARD TO BRING MY SPC TO 5 AND MY SPEED ENERGY GIVES GALAXY EYES 1000 ATK(4000/2500) AND (this is a present my great-grandmother gave to my grandmother who gave it to my mom who gave it to me I hope this works)I PLAY DOUBLE PASSE NOW OUR MONSTERS ATTACK THE BOTH OF US DIRECTLY!GALAXY SUPERNOVA!(Yusei lp:0)","SHOOTING SONIC!(Kite lp:0)"

"YUSEI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT,MY DAMN ARM WAS BURNING FOR 15 MINUTES!"Jack yelled getting out of his runner that was next to Carly Carmine's car.

"Jack calm down."Yusei said before Jack punched him across the face."Jack calm down!"Akiza said using her powers to summon Rose Tentacles to hold Jack down.

"Kite!","Big bro!"The two kids yelled running to Kite."Kite are you okay it looks like you're trying so hard not to pass out."Luna said as Kite was straining to get out of his runner."That's because I am...*thud*"  
Kite said passing out right on the floor."Kite!"Luna's voice started to fade out.

"Kite!","Kid are you ok!?","Come on Kite wake up!"Luna,Crow,and Yusei's voices were getting louder as Kite regained consciousness."Where am I?"Kite said opening his eyes."You're at my house Kite."Luna said hugging Kite."What happened I remember my Galaxy eyes,Stardust,and my arm was burning.","It was all real bro you passed out after summoning Neo Galaxy eyes Tachyon Dragon.","Summoning what?","Kite Neo Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon.","What are you guys talking about I only have Neo Galaxy eyes photon dragon and Galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon.","Oh no.","Something wrong Hart.","Yusei Crow,Jack,Akiza can you come with me."Hart said guiding the four to his house.

"Kite are you sure you don't remember Neo Tachyon Dragon.","I'm sure Luna.","Well go back to sleep that duel took alot out of you and Yusei.","Sure.","Luna I'm home!"Leo yelled opening the door."OH WHY IS "HE" HERE!"  
Leo yelled seeing Kite asleep."Leo look I can explain.","Luna you're too young to do you know that!","Leo that's not why he's here!","Then why is he here!","LOOK AT HIS ARM!"Luna yelled getting Kite's arm and showing Leo his Signer mark."He-he's a signer."

(with Hart and the others)

"In my family the Photon cards were passed down generation to generation but the Galaxy eyes cards belonged not to the ones the family chose but the one they choose."Hart said giving everyone hot chocolate."For generations the Galaxy eyes cards wouldn't even give 2 flying F*&#s about who was the smartest or strongest until when my brother was born then they chose him so in a way Kite's had them since birth,anyways my dad's an astrophysicist so one day he found where the Galaxy eyes cards were rumored to be found Photon galaxy but he found a dark version Tachyon Galaxy so he made a copy of Galaxy eyes and Neo galaxy eyes' cards and turned them with a synthesized version of Tachyon Galaxy into Galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon,and Neo galaxy eyes tachyon dragon and when my cousin used them their power almost killed him, but Kite was strong enough to stop and hold back Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon's power but not Neo galaxy eyes tachyon dragon's it was so scary that we left it in California and Kite vowed never to use it again until today."Hart said as tears began to form.

"AAAAHHHH!"Kite yelled waking up from a nightmare."That dragon when am I going to tell everyone I do remember?"

-Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The tachyon cards were created by a faker

"Almost killed your cousin?"Akiza exclaimed hearing Hart's story."MM-HMM my uncle recorded the duel so if you want to watch, here."Hart replied drying his tears and putting a CD in a dvd player.

(on the disc)

"DUEL!"The recorded Kite yelled starting the duel."My turn!"

**Turn 1**

"I play pot of greed to draw 2 cards,and I play graceful charity to draw 3 cards but I have to discard 2 so these cards are gone."Kite said going off with a good start."And with this Different Dimension Capsule I'll get rid of this card,and with this Card Destruction we discard all the cards in our hands and draw as much as the cards we discarded,now I'll play Shard of greed so every draw phase I put a counter on it and when it has two I can draw 2 more."

Turn 2

"I'll play Ancient Rules to summon Blue Eyes White dragon,and by discarding a card I can summon Fishborg Blaster from my grave and because I have no spell or traps I can summon Treeborn Frog and now I tune the two of them to summon A tachyon egg(0/0) and now I'll give my Blue Eyes a tune up to summon Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!*BADUMP*I'll end my turn with these 2 cards face down."

Turn 3

"I play Soul Release to remove these cards from my grave."Kite said removing 5 monsters from his grave."And I activate Cathedral of Nobels to activate Traps as soon as they're set and I activate RETURN FROM THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION.! I GIVE UP HALF MY LP (Kite lp:2000) TO SUMMON GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON,PHOTON PRIEST,PHOTON EGG,GALAXY DRAGON DOPPELGANGER, AND MIND CONTROLLER(lv 1 0/0)!NOW FOR 2 EPIC TUNE UPS WITH MY PRIEST AND EGG TUNING INTO MY TEEN DRAGON AND MY TEEN DRAGON TUNING GALAXY EYES TO SUMMON NEO GALAXY EYES!And I'll set and activate Pitch Black Power Stone to give this trap 3 spell counters and once per turn I can give a Card a spell counter and now My shard has 2 counters and I destroy my shard to draw 2 GALAXY EYES ATTACK TACHYON DRAGON!", " Not so fast I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Tachyon egg and when it's special summoned I can summon A monster from my grave A.K.A Blue eyes and I activate my last face down Urgent Tuning to Synchro Summon Neo Galaxy Eyes...Tachyon...Dragon."Kite's cousin forced saying before he collapsed telling Kite to keep on Attacking. "Grrr. I activate Megamorph and I give it to my Neo Galaxy eyes(9000/8000) and I attack Neo galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon!

(in real life)

"That Duel...Why would your dad make cards like that?"Crow asked looking at The two dragons. " I HAVE A BETTER QUESTION,WHY THE HELL CAN'T I DUEL YOUR BROTHER RIGHT NOW!"Jack yelled slamming his fist. "Jack even Kite had the after shock of using the Tachyon cards."Yusei said holding Jack's Shoulder. "Why are our marks glowing?"

(At Leo and Luna's)

"Leo get ready as My Megamorph and 2 rising energies give my galaxy eyes 6000 atk (9000/5000) and I attack Life Stream Dragon (Leo lp:300-0) (Kite lp:1100)."Kite said as his duel with Leo in it's 18th turn ended. "Man Kite I want a rematch.","Leo relax thats Kite-9 and you-0."Luna said coming out with drinks as Her boyfriend and brother finished dueling as the sky went grey. "The weather was clear just a minute ago.","Kite I think your phone is ringing."Leo said as a phone began to ring. "Blocked number? Hello.", "Hello my son.", "You. Why are you calling me?"', " Oh can't a dad call his son once in a while?"," I would never call you my father.", "Oh you just did,anyways I'm only calling because an energy level has spiked and lifeforms are showing up in your area.", " Uhhh Kite do you see the guys in runners and the duel monsters coming from the sky.", "Are those the Meklords,and look who's on Skiel."Luna said as 3 robots also appeared and on top of one of them was the boy who stole and broke Luna's heart Lester. "Well if it isn't Luna and Leo and a new boy heh well like last time I'll make quick work of you three! Skiel attack the three of them!"Lester yelled as Skiel shot a blue laser that destroyed Leo and Luna's balcony with the three of them on it.

"Leo,Luna,Kite!"Yusei yelled as his Signer team mates were shot down as Akiza hugged and covered Hart as he began to cry seeing his brother get shot at.

-Chapter 5 end.


End file.
